Fortify
Fortify (リザーブの杖 Rizābu no tsue, lit. Reserve Staff) is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. Possessing the unique effect of replenishing the HP of all ally units within a given range, this staff is an improved version of the Physic Staff, which only heals a single unit from afar. Such a unique ability is best exploited by mounted magic units, as their high movement will allow the player to position them in convenient locations to restore the HP of most or even all ally units on the immediate battlefield. This is especially useful when said ally units happen to be overwhelmed by vast expanses of enemy units. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia White Magic |6 |-- |-- |1-Atk/2 |-- |Restores to all allies in range. HP Cost: 12. Exp: 9 }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 17 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 23 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Level 4:' Tatiana |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 14 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 18 '''Book 2:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Gotoh Book 2: Elice • Nyna |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Dropped |Enemy High Priest - Ch.9 (Only if Claud's '''Fortify Staff' was not inherited) |- |Inventories |'First Generation:' Claud Second Generation: Ced/Coirpre (Only if Claud was his father) |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Saias - Ch. 17A • 2 Enemy Bishops - Ch. 20 • Enemy Priest - Ch. 21 • Saias - Ch. 22 • Enemy Dark Mage - The Baron in Black |- |Treasure |Ch. 12x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Brunya (Trial Maps) |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Renault |- |Treasure |'Hector's Story:' Ch. 32x - Chest |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Treasure |Ch. 19 - Chest • Tower of Valni - Floor 6: bottom left Chest (random of 4) |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Treasure |Ch. 27 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Treasure |'Part 4:' Ch. 4 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 17 • Enemy Curate - Ch. 23 |- |Inventories |Gotoh |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 20 |- |Inventories |Elice • Nyna |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Pheros - Ch. 17 |- |Treasure |Ch. 21 • Para. 12 |- |Events |Para. 7 - End of chapter if five or more Villagers survived. • Para. 20 - End of chapter if Emmeryn survived. |- |Merchant |Valm Castle Approach • The Dragon's Table • Divine Dragon Grounds |- |SpotPass |L'Arachel • Ike • Saias |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Learned |'Saint Class': Tatiana (Lv. 4) |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Learned |'Faith Rank A': Mercedes • Flayn |} Trivia * In ''Awakening, the Fortify Staff's weapon model is designed to resemble the Valkyrie Staff, minus the tassels. Gallery File:Reserve Staff (TCG).jpg|The Reserve Staff, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Reserve FE1.png|Lena casting Reserve in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Reserve Staff.gif|Animation of Yuliya casting Reserve in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Reserve (FE4).png|Coirpre casting Reserve in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Reserve (FE4 Map).png|Map animation of Coirpre casting Reserve in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Fortify Staff.png|Tina casting Reserve in Thracia 776. File:Reserve (FE6).png|Saul casting Reserve in The Binding Blade. File:Fortify (FE8).png|Natasha casting Fortify in The Sacred Stones. File:FE9 Fortify Staff.jpg|Elincia casting Fortify in Path of Radiance. File:Fortify Staff (FE10).png|Elincia wielding the Fortify Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Fortify (FE10).png|Elincia casting Fortify in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Fortify Staff.png|Marisha casting Fortify in New Mystery of the Emblem. File: OliviaBrideFortify.png| Olivia wielding the Fortify Staff in Awakening. File:FE14 Fortify.jpg|Jakob wielding the Fortify Staff in Fates. Category:Long Range Weapons